1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a hydroponic growing unit. The invention is more particularly directed toward a hydroponic growing unit having a circular, vertical, support wall mounted on a base, the support wall providing support for plants being grown on the inner surface of the support, the base holding liquid for the plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydroponic gardening units are well known. Most of the known units have one or more vertical plant support means mounted on a container or tray which tray holds a liquid for the plants on the support means. the liquid is normally a mixture of water and nutrients. The liquid is pumped from the tray up to the top of the support means from where it trickles down thorough plants growing on the support means back into the tray for recirculation.
The known units work well enough but are not very efficient. Many of the units have only a single column supporting the plants, the plants located on the outside of the column, the column sitting in a container or tray that takes up much more floor space than the column. Also the known units do not make it easy to change the growing medium for the plants, the growing medium often inserted into pockets within the support. Further the known units are not usually equipped with means for facilitating growth such as heat and light. If light is provided, it usually requires lights encircling the unit since the plants are on the outside of the column.